1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiband mobile unit communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile unit communication apparatus for communicating with a third party through a base station and a network is known.
Such a mobile unit communication apparatus is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 6-132849 as RADIO EQUIPMENT AND PORTABLE TELEPHONE SET. FIG. 3 is a block diagram of this prior art mobile unit communication apparatus. In this prior art mobile unit communication apparatus, a smaller number of local oscillators are used. To provide transmission and reception through different frequencies respectively, a local oscillator 11 capable of directly or indirectly oscillating a fundamental wave and its multiple wave is used, and a local oscillator 6 is used for transmission and reception commonly.